WordWorld
Storyline Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used * Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 * Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 (Heard once in "Happy Birthday, Dog!") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Used for Duck's fall or fall down takes like in SpongeBob SquarePants.) * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 (Heard once in "W Drought".) * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Waterlogged".) * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 (Heard once in "W Drought.") * Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Beeps High Do PE077201/Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Honk Close Mi CT052301 * Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boing Jews Ha PE163801 (Heard once in "Runaway O" when Dog was playing with a hula hoop.) * Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 (Heard once in "Duck's Family Reunion".) * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301 (Heard once in "Dancing Dog" and "A Star is Born!") * Hollywoodedge, Cuckoo Bird Followe CRT041202 (Heard once in "Snug as a Bug".) * Hollywoodedge, Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016403 (Heard once in "Pl-Pl-Plane.") * Hollywoodedge, Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016405 (Heard once in "V is for Vacation.") * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting Out Loud ? * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard often in “A Kooky Spooky Halloween” and “One Hat Fits All”, once in “The Christmas Star”, “Get Your Coat”, “Flying Ant” and “Duck Plays the Piano”.) * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wcymbal Cr CRT033004 * Hollywoodedge, High Pitch Moose Cal CRT013101 (Heard twice in "Boppin' With The Bug Band".) * Hollywoodedge, Honk With Cymbal Crash CRT033005 (Heard once in "Sheep's First Bike Ride".) * Hollywoodedge, Jews Harp Boings 3x CRT016003 (Heard once in "Snug as a Bug".) * Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 (Heard once in "There's an Ant in Every Giant" and "Dog Wants to Play Ball".) * Hollywoodedge, Musical Boing Metlc CRT016302 * Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 * Hollywoodedge, Parrot Squawks Inter TE013301 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Short Ascendi CRT048404 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Warble Sizzle CRT015502 * Hollywoodedge, Rapid Wooden Twang CRT017003 (Heard once in "Duck's First Sleepover Party.") * Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crow Typical AT086301 (Heard once in "The Birds".) * Hollywoodedge, Short Bass Honk WCow CRT032406 * Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 * Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (Mainly used for Frog.) * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801/Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901 (Heard once in a slightly low volume in the funding credits after the word "school" becomes a school and during the kids shouting "SCHOOL!".) * Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing heard once in "The Birds".) * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 * Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 * LINUS AND LUCY (A CHARLIE BROWN CHRISTMAS) (Heard three times in "Playing Spies".) * Noot Noot (Heard once in "Boppin' with the Bug Band" and "A Star is Born!") * Pearson Soundbank - CHILD - HUMAN - SCREAMING AND CRYING (Heard once in "Pl-Pl-Plane!") * Sound Ideas, ANVIL - SINGLE HIT ON ANVIL WITH HAMMER, METAL 01 (Heard once in "Nightlight.") * Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04 (Heard once in "Runaway O.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in the Promo) * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, (Heard often in "Time to Rhyme", "Rocket to the Moon!', "The Birds", "Back on Track", "Snug as a Bug" and "Nightlight.") * Sound Ideas, BLOOP, CARTOON - LITTLE BLOOP (Heard once in "Dog Wants to Play Ball.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard very often for Frog's bouncing in "Rocket to the Moon!.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING/Hollywoodedge, Boing Boink GenericC PE941005 (Heard once in "Chef Sheep" and "The Lost Letter L.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - PINGY PLUCK AND SLIDE 01 (Heard once in "Duck's First Sleepover Party.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK, 01/Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 1 SS016401 (Heard twice in "Happy Birthday, Dog" and "V is for Vacation", heard once in "Snug as a Bug", "Nightlight", "Duck's First Sleepover Party" and "Back on Track", and heard four times in"Sh-Sh-Shark!.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 (Heard once in "Sh-Sh-Shark!", "V is for Vacation" and "Duck's First Sleepover Party.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 01 (Heard once in "V is for Vacation.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03/Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - PAT'S BILP (Heard once in "Chef Sheep" and "V is for Vacation.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK, (Heard once in "Happy Birthday, Dog!","The Birds", "Sh-Sh-Shark!", "V is for Vacation", "Snug as a Bug", and "Duck's First Sleepover Party", and heard three times in "Rocket to the Moon!" when one of Pig's nephews discovered a jar with the letters F, L, and Y.) * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - SEVERAL DOINKS AND POINKS (Heard once in "Snug as a Bug.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK/Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901 (Heard once in "Happy Birthday, Dog!" when Frog catched Dog's birthday cake with his tongue when Pig was trying to eat it, "The Birds" when Sheep catched the egg when it was about to fall, and heard twice in "Sh-Sh-Shark!", once when Frog fell when he tried to put on just one shoe, and once when Shark fell down while laughing about a "purple-polka dotted monkey laying eggs.") * Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOUD ZORK (low pitched)/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BORK - BIG BORK/Hollywoodedge, Boink Bork Flatulent PE941007 (Heard once in "Happy Birthday, Dog!.") * Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOW BORK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - BONG, POPS, BOING (Heard once in "The Mystery of the Disappearing Pie.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - WHIZ, BONKS (Heard once in "Dog's Camping Adventure.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM (Heard once in "The Lost Letter L.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 (Heard once in "Duck's First Sleepover Party.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOUNCES (Heard once in "Dog's Camping Adventure.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP, HARD AND FLAT (Heard once in "Runaway O.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - POING 04 (Heard once in "The Mystery of the Disappearing Pie.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOINK - VOCAL BOINK (Heard once in "The Lost Letter L.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, DRIP - WATER DRIPPING, DROP (Heard three times in "The Birds.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - BIG ANVIL HIT * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - SHORT HORN TOOT, LOW (Heard once in "Runaway O.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - SHORT, SHARP HORN TOOT, HIGH (Heard once in "Runaway O.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, TWO TOOTS 01 (Heard once in "Duck's Family Reunion" and "Dog's Birthday.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, LONG TOOT (Heard once in "Dog's Birthday.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - DOUBLE POP 01 (Heard once in "Runaway O", 2nd pop only.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 or Sound Ideas, SQUAWK, CARTOON - HIT OR FALL HORN BONK 01 (Heard once in "Runaway O", "Dog Wants to Play Ball", "W Drought" and "The Race to Mystery Island.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH (Heard once in "Snug as a Bug.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - LONG SWISH BY * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE (Heard once in "Pig's Present.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: LONG SLIDE DOWN, ZIP (Heard once in "Nightlight.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: LONG SLIDE UP, ZIP (Heard whenever a character appears in a white background when the camera zooms on the right when the character shows up, in every music video except for Dancing Dog.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP (Heard once in "Duck's First Sleepover Party.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - TRAIN WHISTLE, HIGH (Heard often in "Runaway O.") * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 (Heard generally often for Pig's TV show "Chef Pig" when he pushes his button, the audience cheers like that.) * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: BIG CHEER, CHEERING 01 (Heard once in “Circus Train.”) * Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - SLIDE WHISTLE UP (Heard twice in "There's an Ant in Every Giant.") * Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - SLIDE WHISTLE DOWN * Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - SMALL JEWS HARP: HOPPING (Heard once in "Nightlight.") * Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - WARBLY SLIDE WHISTLE DOWN (Heard once in "The Birds.") * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Rocket to the Moon!") * Sound Ideas, CRICKET - TWO CRICKETS CHIRPING, ANIMAL, INSECT (Heard once in "Waterlogged.") * Sound Ideas, FART - LARGE FART, HUMAN 05 * Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard three times in "The Birds.") * Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN/Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803 (Heard twice in "Happy Birthday, Dog!.") * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PIANO HEAD SHAKE, (Heard once in "Runaway O" and "Nightlight.") * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE (Heard once in “Fruit Cha Cha”) * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE (Heard once in "Sh-Sh-Shark!.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK (Heard once in "Runaway O" when Frog got caught by the "Runaway O" which is when this sound effect is used.) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 01 (Heard once in "Back on Track.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLBONK * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN/Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 2 SS016402 * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT (Heard often for the rocket in "Rocket to the Moon!.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 02 (Heard once in "Catch That C.") * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, PLUCK - GOOD PLUCK * Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP (Heard once in "Duck's Family Reunion.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP OUT 01 (Heard once in "There's an Ant in Every Giant", "Chef Sheep", "Rocket to the Moon!", "Sh-Sh-Shark!" and "Snug as a Bug.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 (Heard twice in "Sh-Sh-Shark!.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 (Heard twice in "Sh-Sh-Shark!.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 (Heard once in "The Birds.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 06 (Heard once in "Chef Sheep.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 (Heard once in "Dog's Camping Adventure.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01/Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 01/Sound Ideas, COMEDY - RICOCHET ACCENT FOR MOVEMENT 01 * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - BLOP GALLOP, LONG (Heard often in "Dancing Dog.") * Sound Ideas, SHEEP - ADULT CALLING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Duck's Family Reunion.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, 01 (Heard twice in "Take the Stage" and "Duck's Hiccups.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 01 (Heard twice in "Chef Sheep" and heard once in "V is for Vacation" and "Duck's First Sleepover Party.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02 (Heard once in "Sh-Sh-Shark!.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE DOWN 01 (Heard once in "Nightlight.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE DOWN 02 (Heard once in "The Birds.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT 02 (Heard once in "Sh-Sh-Shark!.") * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BIG LONG SKID, (Heard once in "Happy Birthday, Dog!.") * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SHORT SKID, (Heard once in "There's an Ant in Every Giant" and "The Birds.") * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 02 (Heard once in "Happy Birthday, Dog!.") * Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 (Heard in "Superhero Sheep.") * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, SHORT, 01 (Heard once in "Chef Sheep.") * Sound Ideas, SQUAWK, CARTOON - BIG HORN SQUAWK (Heard once in "Runaway O.") * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG (Heard once in "The Lost Letter L.") * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "Duck's Family Reunion", "Dog's Camping Adventure" and "Snug as a Bug.") * Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK (Heard once in "Nightlight.") * Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY: SINGLE SQUEEZE 01 (Heard once in "Snug as a Bug.") * Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK 01 (Heard once in "Duck's First Sleepover Party.") * Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - BOWANG (Heard once in "Duck's Family Reunion.") * Sound Ideas, TWIRL, CARTOON - FRISBEE TWIRL, CONSTANT (Heard once in "The Birds.") * Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN, (Heard once in "Dog Wants to Play Ball.") * Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY/Elektra Records, Factory Whistle * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZING - WHISTLE ZING (Heard once in "The Birds" and "Back on Track.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BUBBLE RUN UP, 01 (Heard 7 times in "W Drought.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP UP (Heard once in "V is for Vacation.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN (Heard once in "Snug as a Bug.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT/Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501 (Heard once in "Snug as a Bug.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHORT BABOO ZIP/Sound Ideas, MAGIC - BABOO ZIP UP (Heard once in a low pitch in "Dog Wants to Play Ball.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - ZURUP, (Heard occasionally in "Rocket to the Moon" for Pig's nephews zipping up.) * TARZAN YELL (Heard once in "M is for Map".) * WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE Image Gallery * WordWorld/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1097633/ Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Don't Use ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Category:Satan Category:Evil Category:Demons